<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One You Least Suspect(Skz serial-killer au)(WIP) by hyuunieverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787454">The One You Least Suspect(Skz serial-killer au)(WIP)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuunieverse/pseuds/hyuunieverse'>hyuunieverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, NCT is mentioned - Freeform, Non Idol AU, Other, an skz ship are the killers, and mark, and yuta, ateez is stray kids' best friends, i wont say which one though, idk what to tag tbh, jackson is that one friend, sorry i killed mingi, stray kids serial-killer au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuunieverse/pseuds/hyuunieverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There has been a rise on murder cases recently, you guys should stay indoors and call me if you guys need anything."</p><p>"uh channie hyung where are......"</p><p>I suck at summaries so here's this ;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix &amp; Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One You Least Suspect(Skz serial-killer au)(WIP)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so here is my first ao3 story! It might not be the best but hey it's my first time writing sonething like this, I wont tell what is the ship that are the killers, have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today, a twenty year old man named Song Mingi was found dead along the Han River at 5pm. He had multiple stab wounds and a fatal head injury.It was later found out, it was another kill by the duo CF"The TV was the only source of light in the boys' dorm room<br/>
The news is scary to watch now, no matter what time it is but for the 9 boys, it was scarier now that it was close to midnight.</p><p>"we have to be careful when we go out now, who knows..we could get attacked by this duo CF..."Chan said and sighed as he turned the news off."From now on, when going out, go in a pair."</p><p>"alright , it's late so we should start heading to bed."Chan said as everyone shuffled back to their own rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>